Return to the place where we first met Again
by Tomosessho
Summary: What if you could start all over? I know it's sounds wrong but sometimes I just get bored and tired thus wish I could start all over. I wish I could have chosen another life I love him and I love my daughter but I wish I had chosen another life, or do I?


"MOMMY!" My beautiful 5 year old Izayoi as she tried to comb her shiny black hair "I already told you baby, you have to be more gentle or otherwise it will hurt" she rubbed her golden eyes "Mommy where is daddy?" "Probably helping the villagers you know he is that kind of nice guy" "yes" she smiled. It was so weird looking at my daughter it was so exciting it was looking at me with Inuyasha's eyes. She looked like a little doll with her red kimono made from the fire rat. She stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Let's go" she said and I held her hand. We where on our way to Miroku's school, finally he decided to stop making money from his fake exorcisms nevertheless he still had his spiritual powers. Miroku knew how to write and read so he decided to teach other villagers so they could have a school, I also give classes there. "Kagome!" Sango said as she came out of a hut, she took care of the little ones, he loved being a mother by the way. 'Hey Sango! I am on my way to teach the 10 years olds, are you already giving classes?" she nodded "Oh hello there Izayoi honey!" "Auntie Sango!" she hugged her. I felt Izayoi at her class where she has treated like a normal human even though she was 1/4 demon. At 12 all my students where free and I had to go to the house and make some more purifications 'I am so tired' I thought, I haven't even seen Inuyasha since two days.

'I am tired of this' I thought when I finished the purification I stood against the door and said "I wonder what I would be doing if I had chosen stay at home? I wish there was a prayer to start all over" I sighed and went outside to see a surprised Inuyasha and I immediately realized that he heard everything, he slowly started to walk away "Inu I-" he turned around and said in a sad voice "I am just going got get Izayoi" "I'll come wit-" I got interrupted by three men and one was badly injured, Inuyasha carried him into the house. After some cleaning wounds and other procedures one of the men said "Thank you son for helping your mother" 'Mother? Do I look old enough to look like Inuyasha's mother?' "He-ee, he is my husband" the two men looked at me disgusted, Inuyasha stood up and said "I am a Half demon I age slowly, you got a problem with that" the men look uncomfortable and I felt too. I stood up and went outside Inuyasha came after me shortly. "Kagome don't worry about what they said, you know-" "Inuyasha it's okay" I lied "it's just I never thought I look so old to be called your mother what do I look like 40? I am only 25 crying out old!" "I think you look perfect just the way you are" he placed his hand on my cheek "I can't pretend I like this, I wish I could start all over" I said and cover my mouth shock of what I just said to him "I am sorry Kagome that you are stuck here with me. I bring our daughter home" he ran and left me alone at the tree of ages where we first met, I felt on my knees and started to cry and before I knew it I was falling asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was wearing a white summer dress and heels 'what?' I thought to my self and when I looked around I was back in 21 century Japan where my mother greeted me she looked healthy and beautiful as always, grandpa was already cleaning the temple "Why hello Kagome got a day off from work?" She smiled to me I simple nodded confused as I ran to hug her tight "What is the matter honey, did you had another fight with your husband?" "Well Inuyasha and-?" She looked confused and smiled "Inuyasha I haven't heard you talk about him since you graduated from middle school honey. So tell me what happened with Hojou this time, lets go out for lunch so we can talk" 'I married Hojou?!' I walked to the stairs when she said "Kagome sweetie where are you going?" "Aren't we going for a walk?" "No lets take the car" "since when you have a car?" "since you bought to me honey, are you sure you are feeling okay?" I nodded.

We went to an Italian restaurant that seemed so expensive but I saw I have a platinum credit card, maybe I was rich or Hojou was rich 'I really didn't get to know Hojou well huh' I went to the bathroom to see myself in the mirror I looked 18 years old and to my surprise Noami, Souta childhood sweetheart was there too "Kagome how are you doing?" She said " I am just talking with my mom and you?"she blushed " On a date" "sound great, have a goo time!" I smiled and we both got out the restroom, to my surprise her date was Souta, yes they were still dating. I took a seat and my mother smiled at me "I think I know what is the problem here" "you do?" I said astonished how could she figure out that I came to the past and other details "Hojou always had thought you are in love with somebody else honey and personally I think you still love Inuyasha" "mom I" "To be completely honest with you honey when you told me that you where marrying Hojou wasn't really a shock to me since I understood you did that because you didn't want to feel alone without him" she holded my hands "after all this time Kagome after almost 4 years without seeing him, you are still in love with him" I nodded and started to cry "I am the worst, how could I done this to myself and Inuyasha" 'Why did I give up so easily if I already knew how horrible is to be without him' I clear my tears "I need to go back and see Inuyasha" my mother gave me sad face "Kagome listen, I am not saying it's too late but you are already married. Think about Hojou, he is a nice guy. IT's only natural that he is jealous of your incognito ex boyfriend" "What can I do mom? The well doesn't connect anymore, I am married what can I possibly do?" she smiled at me "You'll have to find the answer by yourself honey, but at least you know what you really want now" "Thanks mom, you are the best".

* * *

"Can you drop me home?" "Honey your house is there" she pointed at the mansion which was in front of the restaurant. I tried to act normal when 5 maids welcomed me. I didn't know how to return home or what to do in general but I knew what I was going to do next, take a nice bath and a nap in a real bed. I looked at my gigantic walk-in-closet, the numerous products for skin care, perfumes among other luxuries stunned but couldn't help but imagine what was my real family was doing and started crying I miss them so much already. Hojou got home with some roses "My love" he said and I covered my self since I was only wearing a silk gown "Hey yourself" I said nervously and he came closer. "I am going to leave this roses here" he said as he took of his tie and jacket and then started to crawl in to the bed "Why are you so beautiful" he said as he placed a kiss on my neck "Hey I" I said as I tried to move "It's our anniversary, I wanted to give you something special, and apparently you too since lately you've been using those baggy pajamas and today you are using silk which I love" he proceed to uncover me and tried to take off my dress "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Let me go!" "Kagome I am sorry for screaming at you but I love you so much and sometimes I feel you don't love me" "I am sorry but-" "No kagome this time sorry wont be enough" he hugged me too tightly and kissed me "you smell like alcohol" "yes, I did drink. A lot and now I need you, my wife I have my urges" "Let me go!"'This is not the tender "I said let me go!" Hojou was so ungentle he grabbed me so tight and kissed me too hard 'but Inyasha is the only guy for me' I started to cry and he let me go finally, he sat at the corner of the bed "What can I do kagome go get you back?" I stood up and took off my ring " I am sorry, because I am already inlove with some since I was 16, you are a great man, you deserve better Hojou" I kissed his forehead "but is you who I love" "don't go ahead giving your love to those whom gave theirs already" "He is lucky" I nodded "I am lucky to have such a comprehensive husband" he half smiled, I ran to the walk-in-closet to put on a dress "You look great" Hojou said sadly and I hugged him "I am so sorry for doing this to you Hojou, you deserve better"I kissed his cheel and ran to the tress of ages "help me please" I started to cry "Help me, I am begging you what can I do to go home, my real home with my daughter, my husband" I grasped for air "My Izayoi. My husband, my love, my Inuyasha" soon the tree was glowing and I was at feudal Japan.

* * *

I ran to my and inuyasha house and the first thing I was going to do was hug Izayoi my precious daughter, but I couldn't find her 'maybe she is with inuyasha' I went to the forest and found myself at the place where the bone eaters well used to be and their was a black haired man with a red kimono he turned around, it was him, Inuyasha I ran to him "Inuyasha" he looked angry and sad "You got your second chance what are you doing here?" " Inuyasha I didn't mean it I was tired and upset" his eyes were black and watery I place my hand in his cheek "what did you do inuyasha?" "It's all my fault" 'No! Don't ever think that Inuyasha, my life without you is nothing!" he remained quiet "Izayoi where is she?" He shed a tear "Kagome you and I never got together again, she never existed, it all returned to be how it used to be right when the bone eaters disappeared with you" "NO!NO!NO!" I started to cry and felt on my knees "My daughter! My baby! Izayoi!" I cried then I felt Inuyasha's human hand on my shoulder "Why are you human?" "It was the price I had to pay so you could return to your village and become young again, Kagome you'll be 70 and I'll barley look 30. I want you to hold somebody's hand and people know immediately you his wife not his mother Kagome" I was speechless he made all that for me? "ARE YOU STUPID?" I hugged him "I would never ask for something like that Inuyasha I love I love as a half demon, you were the best decision of my life I just forgot it was. You and Izayoi are my home I this is where I am supposed to be, by your side like I promised again and again. Pardon me this is my worst, I'll be better Inuyasha. Inuyasha don't be afraid to look at me, my love" I looked directly at his golden eyes "I could stare at your eyes for a thousand years" he turns around and kisses me, that delicate touch which is fierce at the same time. "Let me be selfish, let me die before you do, let me stay with you when I am at my death bed and you are still young" I started to cry "you'll have to take care you Izayoi when I am gone. And if you can find somebody else that makes you happy" tried to smile but instead broke down in tears "Don't, how, NO ONE could ever replace you EVER" "that's what you probably thought with kikyo then I came a second and" "Kagome, Kikyo was the first woman I ever loved yes, but my feelings towards you are stronger than those with kikyo. Everyday I love you more and more, don't ever ask me something like that, don't even think about that, I love you too much Kagome, no one could compare to you. I don't ever want you to be sad or regret anything" "There's a lot of things I regret Inuyasha but you and Izayoi are the best things that ever happened to me, I'll never regret that." I kissed him and I could feel he was smiling.

Soon the tree of ages started glowing Inuyasha piggy-back me like he always did and ran over there. When he touched the tree his eyes became golden once again his hair grey I started laughing of joy when his puppy ears came out. "This is the half demon I am in love with" he smiled then I heard the sweet beautiful voice of my daughter "Daddy! Mommy!" Inuyasha hold her and kiss her cheek then she looked at me strangely "why does mommy dress so weird and look so young?" we both laughed "No honey it's just that when I am with the two persons more important of my life, I appear to be younger and this dress well it's hard to explain" she smiled and Inuyasha said "Let's go home, together". I looked back to the tree, that tree is so important to me "thank you" I said in a soft voice however Inuyasha heard "who are you thanking?" I shook my head and held his arm "I love you both"


End file.
